Code Lyoko: Kaylee Catkin
by FireRoseFanfiction
Summary: American exchange student, Kaylee Catkin, has traveled across the world to attend Kadic Junior High School. However, she's getting more than she bargained for, and class hasn't even started! From strange technological attacks to bizarre dreams of deja vu, there's definitely more going on than her new friends are letting on. Virtualization!
1. First Day?

**(A/N): Another wonderful series from my childhood. I don't own Code Lyoko, so don't send XANA after me! Actually, that'd be awesome- I mean, here we go! Virtualization! Anything said in italics is in 'English', just to have some fun.**

The neon red numbers on the alarm clock read '6:37' when I glance up from the futon on the floor.

"_Yumi_?" I let out a yawn and stretch as I wake myself up. The human body under the black covers doesn't move, so I give it a gentle nudge. "_Yumi_?"

The only response I get from the pile of pillows is silence, my host sister strangely not _there_. School hadn't started yet, had it? Hastily, I change out of my pajamas and into the only pair of clothes available. The rest of my things must be at the Dormitory by now, but I can't reason why Yumi is gone, especially with the decoy of pillows. The rest of the Ishiyamas are already away, the parents off to work and Hiroki at his school, leaving me alone. I wonder if I can still get breakfast in the cafeteria as I stuff my pajamas in my bag. Wrestling my chestnut hair into two braids in the bathroom, I look over myself in the mirror. Green eyes stare back with an uncertain glimmer.

_Well, I guess this is it, huh? Here I come, Kadic Junior High School!_

The streets are oddly quiet, like unnaturally silent. I can vaguely recall there being so many people going about their business yesterday, but there isn't a _single_ human body on the sidewalk. It looks like a ghost town, the only sound coming from the autumn leaves that crunch under my feet.

"_Talk about creepy._" I whisper as I pick up my pace to the school. It even feels like I'm being watched, and that there's another pair of footsteps behind me. When I turn around, no one's in sight. By the time I reach the entrance gate, I'm speed walking.

_And there's still no one around._

"_Hello?_" I glance around the empty courtyard. Maybe classes have started, but it's still way too early for anything. I make my way to the Dormitory building, hoping that my roommate will have an idea. I haven't met her yet, only what Yumi has told me. _Aelita. _

_But the only thing there is my suitcase outside the room._

"_He-_Hey, Aelita?" I knock on the door, but even the knob won't turn. _Some day this is_.

I place my bag on top of my suitcase, and begin to head out when I spot a metal pipe leaning against the wall. I grab it, weighing it in my hands and reassuring myself that it's just incase. Just incase what?

I shake my head, trying to escape the thought as I leave the Dormitory. Maybe everyone is at the Cafeteria still, but I wonder why Yumi would have left me alone.

Then there's a rustling sound in the nearby brush and I tighten my grip on the pipe.

"H-hello?" I call out to it, trying to hide the fear that edges on my voice as I try to make out a figure. "This isn't funny!"

The figure in the brush emerges, resembling a large brown tick with a strange symbol marking its head. Before I can question what the robot is, a flash of red light circles around its sole eye as a short laser beam fires at me.

"Ah!" I manage to get out as I block the shot with my pipe, the power of the attack melting the metal in half. I don't want to imagine it on human skin. This doesn't stop the thing as it scuttles towards me, more lasers charging as it prepares to shoot again.

I hold the remains of the pipe close as I sprint to the nearest building, ducking whenever I hear a launch and flinching when it leaves a scorching mark on brick. The door is unlocked and I slip inside, but there's no way the glass will hold that thing back.

_What do I do now? Did this thing attack the others? What is that symbol? I've never seen it before_. My thoughts race with my heartbeat as I press myself against a wall, out of view from the door. Best first day ever.

I glance down at the broken pipe in my hand, the part where it had been blasted leaving it symbol remains etched on my memory, the circles and lines almost like a target. What choice do I have?

The glass of the door finally shatters into a shower of shards, the tiny robot thankfully turned away from me as it enters through its own doorway. Raising a half of the pipe, I creep towards it aiming for where the symbol is.

"Yaaaah!" I cry out as it swivels its head at me, the symbol in sight and I jab my weapon through the center dot. Electricity crackles from it as its tiny legs crumple on the broken glass. The metal of the pipe melts into it, leaving me with the other half.

"_Sorry._" The apology escapes my lips, not sure why I say it to the thing that tried to kill me. It must have been someone's as I recall Yumi saying something about a Robotics Club at some point. Eyes off the remains of the robot, I decide to continue in the building. There has to be someone around, right? Stealthily and wary of any sounds, I head down a hall and left to another. As I turn a corner yet again, there's a body on the floor with three of the robots, broken, beside him. A boy no older than me, blonde and clothed in all purple, lies unconscious on the tiles. He must have taken on all three, clothes torn in places where the lasers struck him.


	2. Not Alone

**(A/N): Still don't own Lyoko, nor hold responsibility for any XANA attacks.**

"H-hey." I kneel beside him wondering what I can do. Suddenly, the clacks of metallic legs click nearby and my time is limited. There's a janitors closet nearby and I drag the boy in with me as I shut the door behind us. Its dark, the only source of light coming from the crack between floor and door, but I search the small space for something, anything.

"_Bingo_." I can't believe my luck, or his luck. A first aid resides on a top shelf and I forage through it for bandages. "You'll be okay."

Nothing comes out of him, only a groan as I place a bandage on a blistered knee, then silence of unconsciousness. Sweat drips from his warming forehead. Fever. I can't leave him here alone, but I don't want to stay in here forever. Finishing up placing bandages where he's hurt, I wonder what I can do.

Until the sound of a ringtone comes out of his pocket and I take it out to answer.

"Odd, where are you? XANA's attacking! The tower's guarded by krabs and Aelita and Yumi-" An accusing yet frantic voice bursts from the speaker, talking so fast I can hardly understand him.

"Hello." I finally say, and it quiets the voice immediately, then:

"Who is this? How did you get Odd's phone? Where is he? Where are you?"

"My name is Kaylee Catkin. Your Odd, he's really hurt. There were these robot-things, and they're attacking the school. I destroyed one, but Odd, he was attacked by a lot. We're in this janitor's closet. I haven't seen anyone else-did you say Yumi? Where is she? What's going on?" I ask him, nothing but questions for the two of us. The boy, Odd, lets out a mutter of something, then is silent once more.

"Listen, Kaylee, I need a favor from you. I can explain everything, but first you need to do this. Ulrich is still in the school, and I need you and Odd to go find him. He's looking for you, too. There's this spot in the woods, where a sewer grate is. Meet there."

Back...out there? And in the woods. What choice do I have but to go.

"I...okay." I let out a deep breath. "Now where is this spot exactly?"

* * *

After returning Odd's phone to his pocket, I drape one of his arms over my shoulder and hold it in place, his weight leaning on mine.

"Don't suppose you could wake up a little bit, huh?" I ask the still body as I exchange my half-pipe for a metal pole that I took the mop head off of. Odd still doesn't stir, and I wonder just how bad the wounds are.

We exit the janitor's closet, the broken robots still where I had found Odd. I keep an ear out for anymore of them as I retrace my steps out of the building, the robot I had stabbed earlier motionless. Careful of the glass, I take us out and a right to the wooded area remembering the instructions. My breathing matches my speeding pace as I search the grassy ground for metal. My heart stops as I hear the sound of one of the robot's lasers being fired, then eerie quiet.

"Stay here." I tell the unresponsive body of Odd as I carefully slump him against a tree. "Good boy."

Mop pole in hand, I scan the nearby area. There must be someone out here. Ulrich, had he said? Now that I think about it, I didn't even get that boy on the phone's name.

_Nice one._ I scold myself, though of all the questions I had at the time, not one had been for his name. Robots attacking, strangers on the phone, meetings in the woods, in sewers-_Oh, there's one_.

The robot, or what remains of it, is sliced clean in half. Whoa. I back away from it, only to bump into something warm. Startled, I swing around to whack it with my pole, only to be met with a clinging sound of a metal sword striking at it.

"Ulrich?" I ask the equally surprised brunette boy at the same time he asks:

"Kaylee?" Then; "Where's Odd?"

"Follow me." We each lower our weapons of choice as Ulrich glances around for any more robots as I lead him to his friend. He's moving slightly, a good sign considering. I'm glad.

"Nice strike, by the way." Ulrich compliments as he positions Odd's arm over his shoulder. To his awakening buddy he adds. "Nice nap?"

A sort of comeback is slurred as Odd's eyes open. He focuses on me, then whispers something to Ulrich.

"You aren't dead, dork."

"So where are we going?" I stress on '_we_', hoping they get the idea. "I mean, there's more out there, right? You need someone to watch your back wherever you're going."

The two exchange looks and are silent as they're probably weighing their options.

"Your friend on the phone, he promised he'd tell me. Yumi's there, too. If she's in trouble, then I have to help her."

"Alright then. This way." Ulrich finally says and takes off with a limping Odd as I gratefully follow him to where a round metal disc lies on the ground. He has me push it to the side, revealing a ladder leading down into the sewers. _Great._


	3. What A Dream

The sewers, though smelly, weren't actually that bad, but I'm glad to be out of them as we climb up another ladder to this bridge. We're in front of a huge factory, one that hasn't been used in years by the looks of it. The robots have been here as well, few broken bodies lying about. Ulrich's phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket as I offer Odd my shoulder to lean on.

"Yeah, Jeremie, we're here." He pauses for a moment as he looks at me. "Kaylee's here, too. Okay. We'll be right there."

"What'd Einstein say?" Odd asks, but Ulrich ignores him as he puts his phone away and motions me to keep going and into the factory. It's even bigger on the inside as we descend down a long staircase. There's an elevator ahead and Odd takes a moment to lean against the wall as Ulrich presses the red button for us to go down. I wonder where this leads.

"Can you keep a secret?" The silence is broken by Ulrich, his dark eyes studying my face waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, of course." I try not to hesitate and sound as sincere as I can. "I promise."

"Really?" Odd questions, and I wonder why they're so serious. It's not like the world is at stake is it? I've kept plenty of secrets, even some of my own. Even now.

"Really. I swear on it." I cross my heart, meaning every word, but I can't help but think what I am getting into. First the robots, what could be worse than that?

The elevator stops, its doors sliding open to reveal a small room with these three pillar-looking things, two open with one shut tight. A humming noise emits from the closed one, and a name is shouted from a floor above.

"No, Yumi!"

As quick as he can, Odd hobbles to an open thing and stands inside.

"Einstein, Odd to the rescue!" He yells and I swear he winks at me as the doors shut around him, a bright light shining through the cracks and more humming.

"Where's he going? What's going on?" I don't get it, but Ulrich gives no answers as he steps in front of the first closed one. The noise stops from it as it opens, a body in black falling out as Ulrich catches the exhausted girl.

_Yumi_.

"Hey." She smiles weakly as Ulrich guides her into the elevator, giving me no choice but to do the same. What is going on? The ride is short as we go up one floor. Just when I thought I had enough questions, the elevator stops and opens.

There's a blond boy who I can only guess is Jeremie, the one who's been on the phone, sitting on this chair attached to what looks like a computer with multiple screens that reflect off of his glasses. A large globe made of light is the centerpiece of this contraption, like a world made of what looks like different sectors.

_"What is this place?_" I breathe almost forgetting everything in this futuristic setting as Ulrich and Yumi waste no time getting to Jeremie's side to see what's going on. "_I've gotta be dreaming_."

"_Oh, it's no dream._" Jeremie replies without even looking away, his vision set on two blue circles and five red ones-now four, near a tower. It takes me seconds to realize he had actually spoken English back at me while Ulrich blankly stares and Yumi shrugs. "You've got four tarantulas left. Open a path to the tower!"

"Is that some kind of game? How is that-" Then I see it. The symbol that was on all of those robots on the screens in some places. This is connected. Ulrich had attacked the robots back there, so that doesn't make these guys and Yumi bad does it?

"It's how we fight back." Yumi explains calmly as if knowing my conflicting thoughts. The red arrows dwindle into two, then one, and the last is wiped from existence. "I'll tell you more later."

A blue arrow races for the tower symbol and vanishes inside while the other stands guard. There's an unsettling quiet amongst the three of them and I don't like this feeling of being left out.

"It has to be done. I'm sorry, Kaylee." Jeremie presses a key on the board. "Return to the past."

_Huh?_ A blinding white light shines out of the sphere, engulfing everything as it expands past us. I shut my eyes, thoughts scrambling as I try to understand what's happening.

* * *

"Time to wake up, Kaylee." Yumi, my host sister, yawns as she gently shakes me from the futon on the floor. The clock reads 6:30 on her nightstand and I get up with a stretch.

"I had the weirdest dream." I can vaguely recall pieces of it as I dig into my backpack for my change of clothes. Killer robots and computer games? What was I doing before bed?

"Probably just first day fears. Don't worry. Everything's boring and normal at school." Yumi shrugs it off and changes into her black clothes of choice.

"I don't even remember any school. It was so bizarre." It feels like deja vu as we eat a quick breakfast, the rest of her family already gone for the day.

"Ready to go?" Yumi asks and she opens the front door, waiting for me to go out. I don't know why I'm almost scared to go outside without something to defend myself with.

"Y-yeah." I shake my head to try and knock the dream away. It was a dream. Had to be.


	4. Good Ol' Jimbo

Yumi and I reach the school's entrance gate in no time, fellow students in their groups of friends chatting and joking as they walk around in the courtyard area. In my dream, I swear there was no one about, but it's full of life here just it was in the city.

"Oh, here's my friends. I've told them about you. They're all really nice." Yumi explains as she points at four students hanging out by a bench, talking in hushed whispers. Loudly, Yumi clears her throat. "Hey, guys. This is Kaylee."

For strangers I've never met, they all look very familiar, except for the sole girl with pink hair.

"Feeling better?" I find myself asking the blonde boy clothed in shades of purple. He looks healthy, but I swear he was hurt. How odd. By the surprised look on his face, which he hides with confusion, I stumble on my words. "I mean, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, name's Odd." He then grins. "You're from America, huh? That's cool."

The others introduce themselves, but I somehow already know their names. This is definitely weird. They're acting strange, too, like there's a secret.

"My name is Aelita. I can take you to our room if you like, to drop off your bag. Your things are there already." The pink haired girl says with a sincere smile. She's friendly as she guides me away from them and to the Dormitory Building. It doesn't take long for them to continue the whispering behind my back. I frown, not wanting to let it get to me.

"I'm still kind of new here, but everyone's very helpful." Aelita confesses as I follow her to where our room is. My things, like in the dream, are sitting by the door that Aelita opens. Our room is simple, a bed and tiny wardrobe with a mirror for each of us and a desk with a computer to share. A small window rests above the desk, giving a view of the courtyard. Looking out, I can see Yumi and them. They're in a debate about something again, probably the same subject.

"What are they arguing about?" The question is innocent enough as I set my things in a draw to be sorted out later. Aelita freezes for a moment as if thinking of what to tell me.

"We got in trouble with Jim the other day, and everyone's still upset about it. I'm sorry if we worried you." Aelita admits and I tilt my head in confusion. "Jim is the groundskeeper and Gym teacher. You'll meet him soon enough. Did you get your schedule?"

I nod that I did get one, classes being the last thing on my mind. That was why I was here after all. Silly me. That dream must have been something, but it was just a dream. Until I follow Aelita out of our room and see a lone pipe leaning against the wall. Was it a coincidence?

"Kaylee?" I'm prodded out of my thoughts by Yumi who looks over my schedule with the others. Aelita must have told them something because now they're acting a lot nicer after noticing how mysterious they were. "It says you have to meet with Delmas first before your first class."

Principal Delmas. I remember his name on all the letters I had received back home offering an education abroad at his school.

"It appears that each of us can take you from class to class by the looks of it." Jeremie points out each course with all of theirs. First Science with him, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd, then History with Yumi, gym with everyone, lunch, music with Odd, Literature with Jeremie and Aelita, and finally Math with Ulrich.

"Oh, thanks." I'm happy for that at least. "Now where is Principal-"

"Catkin!" A male's rough voice barks as I jump.

"_Yes,_ I mean, yes!" I flinch as I feel myself being looked over from behind. The shadow of a giant man looms over me as I dare to turn around and look. Everyone puts on their best innocent face as the man inspects them with a suspicious gaze.

"You must be the new student, Kaylee Catkin, aren'tcha?" He asks and I nod, too afraid to speak. "Name's Jim."

He sticks out a big hand for me to shake and I cautiously take it. Its nearly crushed in the firm handshake he gives me with a welcoming grin.

"Nice to have ya here, Catkin." He then releases my aching hand to place his fists on his hips and warns to Yumi and the others. "Now I want no funny business with you all and her, got it? Be good, or ol' Jim'll be after ya."

I can only wonder about what Jim means about that before he pats me on the back to follow him.

"Principal Delmas wanted you in his office before class starts, so off we go." I've no choice but go after him. I take one last glance at the others as I'm whisked away.

"Good luck!" Odd has a thumbs up and a wink that inspires as much confidence as the others simply waving as if I'm being led to my doom. After all that help I was to them in my dream!


	5. Normal So Far

**(A/N): Soon, XANA, soon...**

Jim waits outside the Principal's office as Principal Delmas officially welcomes me to Kadic and if I ever need anything to not be afraid to ask him, or his daughter Elizabeth who also goes here. Jim is kind enough to take me to Science with Mrs. Hertz.

"Now you be careful around those guys, ya hear?" Jim advises me as we reach the classroom. "Especially that Della Robbia. He's a heap of trouble, but still a good kid. They've all got secrets is all. If ya need anything at all, ya ask for Jimbo, all right?"

"Okay, Mr. Jim."

"Jimbo. See ya for gym, Catkin." He reminds me with a parting wave as he leaves for somewhere. I don't get why Aelita and them seemed edgy around him, but it must be because of the secrets. Even Mr. Jim knows about them, huh?

With a deep breath, I knock on the door to the Science Labs that is opened by a middle-aged woman wearing the part of a science teacher.

"Kaylee Catkin, I presume? Well, come on in." She ushers me in and in front of the classroom. "Class, this is our new transfer student, Kaylee Catkin. I want you all to be on your best behavior and help her in the next week or so, understood?"

From the crowd of fellow students, I pick out my friends with ease as a distraction from all the pairs of slightly interested eyes on me. Mrs. Hertz scans the tables for a spot for me to go.

"That means you, Della Robbia. Why don't you get a stool for her to sit next to you and Sterne. Maybe you both could learn a thing it two from her." She smirks with a good warning as Odd grabs a seat for me by him and Ulrich. Jeremie and Aelita sit at a table ahead of us and I'm glad we're close together.

"Welcome back." Odd grins as I sit.

"Nice to be back." I reply with a whisper as Mrs. Hertz resumes teaching about photosynthesis on the chalkboard. I write some notes down but I find my eyes wandering to what Jeremie and Aelita are up to, their scribbles looking way more complex than leaves, but rather computer code and matrices? On my right, Ulrich rests his head against the window escaping into daydreams.

'How was Jim?' Odd taps the edge of the table with his pencil to get my attention, the message written on the corner of his notebook or me to see.

'Okay, I guess. He said to stay away from you.' I write back while recollecting what Jim had told me and Odd holds back a laugh.

"Is there a problem, Odd?" Mrs. Hertz calls on him without even having to turn away from the board.

"Of course not, Mrs. Hertz." He says sweetly.

"Then perhaps you can tell us the materials required for photosynthesis?"

'Carbon dioxide, water, and light.' I hastily write down as Odd struggles to answer and nudge him under the table for him to see.

"Of course. You need carbon dioxide, water, and light." He repeats rather convincingly and she surprisingly praises him and continues the lesson. 'Nice save. I owe you one.'

_Again. _I still can't help but think of the stupid dream.

'Owe me what?' He thinks for a moment.

'I'll show you my secret after classes are over.' Odd promises and I'm intrigued. Well, that was one secret I was going to find out.

'Do I get a hint?'

'Nope.'

Science class ends with nothing else exciting happening. Ulrich wakes up, having been napping in the last half of it, and guides me to History where Yumi is already inside.

"Thanks." I say as he stops by the room.

"Yeah. No problem." Ulrich says distantly, looking past me and to where Yumi sits.

"Do you need her?" I ask as he shakes his head.

"N-No. See you both at lunch." There's definitely a bit of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, _you_ so _likeher_." I grin, having heard of his and Yumi's sort of relationship from her letters to me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. See you later." I innocently leave him behind as I escape into the safety of the classroom.

History, like every other History class, slowly ticks by as the teacher, a young adult male, tries his best to make the lesson interesting. He says we'll go over some American History in the next week and hopes for me to add what I've been taught. Great.

Once History is over, Yumi takes me to the Gymnasium and female locker room where we meet up with Aelita.

"We're running a mile today." Aelita inform us with a tone of neutrality compared to the moans and groans from the other girls changing into the shorts and t-shirts of the gym uniform. "Jeremie already got out of it."

"Remind me to ask him how he does it." Yumi opens my locker for me, a uniform inside and I quickly change into it.

Outside is the athletic field, a large track circling around a soccer field. Bleachers rest on the side of the building with Jeremie perched at the top and typing on a laptop. Jim blows a whistle from around his neck, shouting for class to begin as we all gather by the track. Ulrich and Odd join us and Jim gets to work on telling us what we're doing today. He makes it a point to mention me and where I'm from and that in comparison to his class that he was taking it easy for me.

"What, don't you run miles everyday over there?" Odd whispers as Jim blows his whistle again for everyone to line up on the track.

"What, you guys don't?" He catches my sarcasm with a concealed smirk and laugh as Jim yet again whistles for us to start. I imagine being chased by the tiny killer robots as I sprint past the jogging mass of students. Ulrich's in the lead followed by me, Odd sticking to my heels and Yumi and Aelita not far behind. Jim booms as we finish, congratulating my second place and scolding the rest for being so slow.

"It still feels weird to really run." Aelita pants as Jeremie comes over with a water bottle for her.

"Maybe on an empty stomach. I'm starving now." Odd whines pitifully and clutches his stomach as if to shush its sure growling. "I hope lunch is good today."

"I've never seen a food you didn't like." Ulrich jokes as everyone laughs, including a giggle from me and Odd's face turns a rosy shade. We make our way to the Cafeteria, Odd in happy delight that they're serving meatballs and gravy while I'm just glad it isn't something weird like snails or frog legs. Students gossip amongst their groups as they eat at tables, our own waiting for us as I follow them to it and sit down. I've hardly begun eating when we're visited by a girl and her two male companions.


	6. Which Is It

**(A/N): I don't own Code Lyoko. Or XANA. Or a supercomputer. Or devices which enable me to virtualize myself. Sigh.**

"Well, well. You must be the new student. You've already made a beginner's mistake." She informs me matter-of-factly with hands on her hips, her friends trying to copy her style with intimidating glares.

"I'm sorry?" I raise an eyebrow, having little clue as to who this girl is. By the others' annoyed reactions, they know full well who she is.

"Sitting with these losers instead of me, the most popular girl in school. I have more friends than them." She then gestures to her only two followers. "See?"

"But there's two of them, and five people here." I point out her odds against our table and she suddenly realizes this with an embarrassed flush that she hides by turning sharply away.

"Hmph! We'll just see about this, Kaylee Catkin. Come on, you dweebs." She storms off as they quickly follow after her to keep up. Not at all impressed, I resume eating my lunch. I guess some things never change in school. Everyone at our table is strangely quiet and I glance up at their surprised faces.

"You just told off Sissi." Aelita breathes, obviously having had no such luck to do it herself.

"Give me a high five." Odd demands of me and I obey, not seeing what the big deal is exactly.

"That was Elizabeth Delmas, the Principal's daughter. She goes by Sissi, though." Jeremie explains with a push of his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"That was Elizabeth?" I echo. I told off the _Principal's _daughter? "_Oh, no."_

"You did us a favor." Ulrich admits, his mood seeming relaxed with Sissi gone. "She's crazy."

"Yeah, crazy in love for you." Odd jokes and Yumi hiding her distaste for the pseudo-relationship between Sissi and Ulrich that I remember. Odd receives a warning from his pal to 'Knock it off!' and playful banter that carries on as we finish lunch. I like them, but I still wonder about this morning. Unlike American schools with their short lunch breaks, we get a full hour to do what we want. Everyone goes back to the bench at the courtyard where we had met this morning. Jeremie pulls out his laptop as he and Aelita observe whatever is on the screen. I recall there being a computer in our room, and having promised to email my parents how things were going.

"Hey, Aelita, I'm going to the room. I'll be right back." I let her know and she nods, her interest still on the laptop with Jeremie. Must be something to do with what they were writing in Science class. I pass Yumi being a referee to Odd and Ulrich's arm wrestling contest, the former's arm being slammed down as his attention went to me.

"Thanks, Kaylee." Ulrich, the victor, grins as Odd complains he was distracted and that Ulrich cheated.

"See if I show you Kiwi." Odd grumbles, and I take that as the secret he promised me.

"You promised." I say sweetly, slightly catching what Ulrich teases Odd being crazy about someone as I enter the Dorm Building and to Aelita and I's shared room.

The computer is already logged on, having been set up to share both our school accounts for easy access as well as internet use for research. There's an email already from my parents, the usual questions of how everything is and how I am. I don't mention anything about the dream as I type that everyone is nice and I've already got friends, but leave out the enemy I accidentally made out of the Principal's daughter. I send them my love and that I'll send some pictures when I've got time. The message is sent as I get up from the chair. Art with Odd was next, wasn't it? By the time I make it back to the others, the bell signals for classes to resume. Ulrich teases Odd yet again when he sees me coming, and the latter proceeds to shove his hands in his pants' pockets as he tries to hide the red in his face.

* * *

We finally reach the Art Room before the bell rings, though luckily there's a place for both of us to sit together as a woman, clearly the teacher for the class with all sorts of artsy materials marking the apron she wears.

"Today, I would like you to draw your partner." The teacher, Miss Dessin, instructs with a melody in her voice as she hands all of us a blank sketchbook. Odd and I become partners with a sure glance in the sea of strangers I still don't know. "Art is a mirror of our soul, and by doing this, I'll be able to learn more about you than what words can say."

_Really, by drawing others? _I wonder as we're set free on the various colorful supplies set aside on the large center table. Odd gets to work on sketching me as I start on his crazy hair style.

"So who's Kiwi?" I start with the first easy question and he presses a finger to his lips.

"A secret."

"Yeah, right. Everyone knows about that dumb dog 'cept the teachers." A blonde girl who shares our table of four rolls her eyes as she erases her partner's arm off.

"Hey, Kiwi is a smart doggie! Don't insult his intelligence!" Odd defends his must be pet, then quiets himself into his drawing as Miss Dessin walks by. She compliments his work so far, and I'm curious how I look.

"Let me see." I try to sneak a look over the top of his sketchbook, but he raises it over my face.

"No peeking." Odd scolds, so I pretend to scribble over what I've drawn of him so far. "H-hey! What're you doing to me?"

"_Oh, nothing._" I smile as I copy his flustered expression, sticking out my tongue as I do.

"You can see it when I'm finished." Odd mirrors with his tongue and proceeds to ignore me as he resumes drawing.

"I'll let you see mine." Curiosity on his part gets the better of him as he lowers his guard to view what I've drawn of him.

"Whoa. How?" Odd stutters on his words, genuinely surprised and confused as he looks at himself. I couldn't have done that bad of a job? I find myself double checking the drawing, and realize I had completely changed his look. The normal purple clothes that he wears in front of me have been transformed like I had drawn him in another world. I know I hadn't made this up, the feeling of seeing a picture of him like this once in a card-shaped image on a computer screen. From my dream-

"Are you into video games, Kaylee?" Miss Dessin's voice asks from behind me. I hadn't even noticed her presence.

"Um, yeah."

"I think it looks lovely. The purple cat scheme is unique. Even odd, I'd say." She gets a laugh out of the pun. "What's your inspiration?"

"_I don't know anymore._" I whisper, my voice lost to the ringing of the bell.


	7. Classes and Lies

**(A/N): Progress! No one really cares much for classes, do they? Anywho, we're getting one step closer to answers and one chapter closer to Lyoko!**

"Where did you learn to draw like that?" Odd asks me as we leave the Art Room. He's got as many questions as I do now. "I mean, I looked really cool, but-"

"I don't know about the purple cat thing, if that's what you're wondering about." I sigh, having kept my sketchbook shut after class had ended. I don't want to look at it, and yet I want to.

"Do you like purple cats?" He suggests with a hopeful grin, like it's an inside joke that I don't know about. By my silence from not answering, he backs off. "What's wrong?"

"Secret." I say weakly, getting him back for all of his. I can see Jeremie and Aelita head towards us to pick me up for Literature. I trust Odd, don't I? I mean, technically, he still owed me for saving his life. "I...I'll tell you later."

"Okay." Odd nods, though I wonder if it'll stay between the two of us.

* * *

I'm not much of a book person, more so with one being in my second language, but it's a distraction enough to lose myself in its pages as the professor, an elderly man by the name of Mr. LeLivre, drones on of its historical significance. Jeremie and Aelita are about as interested in the lecture as they were in Science Class, and are still writing code amongst their notes from what I can see by them. I had been asked what I had read over in America, like universal works of Chaucer and Shakespeare, and it is hardly any different from here. Same old boring books, new language to try and read them in. Although I do my best to pay attention, its lost to the events of earlier.

"_Purple cats, huh."_ I say to myself, hiding a smile to the odd (Ha.) combination. I wonder what Odd had meant by if I had liked them, maybe seeing as I had drawn him in it, but that was only from the memory from the dream. _Still assuming it is._

With all the secrets floating around, who's to say anymore.

* * *

"The Math Classroom is down this hallway and to the left. Just find Ulrich, he should be nearby." Jeremie instructs when Literature Class lets out.

_As long as we don't attack each other. _I muse, recalling another time when he had told me to find him. Aelita waves me goodbye and good luck, telling me we'll meet again at dinner as I follow where Jeremie had told me to go. Sure enough, I see Ulrich sitting on a chair outside the classroom, but he isn't alone.

"_Oh, it's you."_ I say at the same time she does, Elizabeth Delmas as thrilled to see me as I am to her. I guess she still isn't over about lunch, or her love of Ulrich, and looking at the relieved face of the latter that I've arrived just in time.

"What did you say?" Sissi accuses, having no clue that I had said the same as her.

"Time for class." I lie, taking Ulrich's hand in mine as I beg him with my eyes to go along. "_Mon amour."_

"Right." Is all he can manage to get out without breaking a sweat as he gladly follows me as we escape into the haven of the math classroom. Sissi shrieks something that sounds like a mixture of confusion, anger, and jealousy, but we're gone behind the safety of the closing door. Ulrich bursts into a fit of laughter as do I. "Thanks for the save."

"Thanks for going along with it." I give Ulrich credit for the assist, though I know for sure that there's no hope for Sissi to not be an enemy. Surprisingly, I think I'll be okay with that. The fact that he knows I didn't mean it is okay with me as well, otherwise I'll have Yumi as an enemy. _Definite no-no._

The moment class starts, however, the brief joy is drained from Ulrich as the teacher introduces himself to us and gets straight to work on writing equations on the board. They're no different to the ones I already know, but they look like another language by the lost scribblings of Ulrich's.

''X' is what you want to find.' I write on the edge of my note paper so he can see as the teacher puts up sample problems for us to try with simple algebraic formulas.

'Not sure what's worse. Math, Sissi, or XANA.' Ulrich groans as he looks over my steps to the first solution.

"_What?"_ I say aloud as he realizes his mistake. Everyone's eyes are on me and I look down to avoid them. After a moment, they go back to their problems and the teacher resumes going around to check on them.

'That's what I call the 'X'.' Ulrich writes quickly, the worst lie I've ever seen. XANA was a thing, wasn't it? A bad thing that attacked the school using those robots.

"_You're lying._" I whisper. "_All of you._"

* * *

I see Yumi briefly talking to the others in the courtyard as Ulrich and I meet up with them. I haven't said anything to him since Math, save for the rest of the answers to the last problems that ended up being assigned as homework. There's a definite discussion going on and they almost don't notice us coming until Ulrich clears his throat.

"Well, I've got to go home before it gets dark." Yumi lets out a sigh as she slings her bag over her shoulder. "See you guys tomorrow. Night."

"Bye, Yumi." I wave as she prepares to leave. It feels like forever since we got here this morning. "Tell your parents 'thanks for everything' for me."

"I will." She promises as the others say their goodbyes. There's silence after she's gone.

"So, who's hungry?" Odd interrupts the quiet and we've no choice but to go to the Cafeteria. We're served spaghetti and toast which I find little interest in as I follow them to the usual table. I wonder if I should even be sitting with them. I'm asked how I liked my classes so far and Odd recommending Jeremie if I need help on anything.

"Help, huh." I repeat.

"When I'm not trying to teach these two clowns." Jeremie rolls his eyes at the two helpless guys.

"But look how far we've come, all thanks to Einstein." Odd smiles as he finishes up his first plate and starts on the second. It's amazing how one so skinny as him manages to pack away so much food. "Tell us your secret, o wise one."

"Like I'll tell you." An idea pops into Odd's head as he targets Jeremie's only weakness.

"Hey, Aelita, make Jeremie-" Odd begins, only to be silenced by Ulrich shoving a slice of toast in his widened mouth. "Ugvrik!"

"_I'm done_." I suddenly stand and leave the table as Odd flails his arms in an attempt to swallow the bread. Another time, I would have laughed at the sight knowing that he's not dying. Its not even Odd, but the mention of secrets that they are definitely lying about. I've no proof but my dream, but it and information I'd only know from it are enough. They watch me go and make no move to stop me.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that." Jeremie counters his friends' eyes on him. "We had no choice, and there was no time left to stop the return to the past."

"Kaylee's a great fighter. She took on kankrelats by herself." Ulrich points out, then jerks a thumb at Odd. "Plus, she saved his butt."

"I was outnumbered and XANA wasn't fighting fair." Odd defends himself. "What happened to the buddy system?"

"William." Is all that has to be said as the Lyoko Warriors recall the betrayal of the one they thought could be trusted. XANA had control of him now, and there was still little they could do against him.

"All the more reason we need another ally." Aelita speaks up. "Last time we hardly made it. XANA's already getting stronger, and with William on his side, we won't be able to keep up as we are-"

"Yumi knows the most about Kaylee. She'll know if we can trust her." Jeremie interrupts. "Plus, if she even would want to be a Warrior. I won't lie and say any of us have it easy."

"Then I'll ask her." Odd stands, having finished his second helping. Looking back, he adds. "She didn't forget."

"How?" Jeremie asks in disbelief that the program had somehow failed. He had failed. "That's not possible."

"What isn't possible anymore?" Aelita murmurs, thinking of her father.


	8. The Truth

**(A/N): I still don't own Code Lyoko. Or Odd. **

It's a peaceful quiet outside in the courtyard, nothing but the light buzz of late conversation and a far off car honking in the city. I've calmed down since leaving the others at dinner, now that I've had a moment to think. My dream was real somehow, but no one else knew otherwise the other students would be as paranoid as me.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Odd materializes next to me on the bench when I open my eyes, offering a hand.

"Sorry?"

"Kiwi. I promised you, so let's go before Jim goes on patrol." Before I can say anything back, Odd's got my hand with one, and presses a finger against his lips with the other as we somewhat sneakily infiltrate the Dormitory. "Me and Ulrich are on the second floor, so we've gotta be ninjas."

Despite the rule of no girls on the boy's floor, no one seems to mind or care as Odd takes me to his room. Sure enough from the whines and scratching of a critter hiding in the wardrobe, this has to be Kiwi. Odd lures the anxious dog out as I sit on the bed. There's an obvious difference on whose side is which, Ulrich's wall armed with swords whereas Odd has posters of a band called the Subdigitals. I remember Yumi saying how popular they were, well, to a majority of the female students and envious males.

"Arf!" A small dog with short grayish tan fur launches himself on my open lap, his large pink nose snuffling at my face as I'm given a lick on the cheek.

"Hi, Kiwi." I giggle from his ticklish tongue and Odd stops from scooping food in Kiwi's bowl to watch.

"You traitor." He can't believe it as his pet gives him no attention whatsoever.

"Guess you like me more, huh, boy?" I tease and Kiwi barks again with another lick. His master tries his best to appear unamused.

"Chow time, Kiwi!"

"Arf!"

Kiwi leaps off of me and begins eating his dinner, leaving us in quiet.

"About the purple cat thing." I start, wondering how to explain it exactly. "I didn't make it up. I saw it before, on this computer. It was today, then it wasn't. You all were there, too, but I don't remember. Am I crazy?"

"As crazy as me." He grins, then becomes serious. "But not as much as you think. You did save my life, so I owe you one."

"I knew it!" I cheer aloud and look him over. "Wait, so you're really a purple cat?"

"Do you want to know or not?" Odd play threatens, and I nod.

"Yeah, sorry, _kitty._"

So he tells me everything about my dream, or rather what had been today, from his perspective. Everything was true. The attack, the supercomputer, and a virtual world called Lyoko. An evil virus named XANA had brought those robots, called kankrelats, to our world and ordered them to attack Kadic, but really after Odd and the others. Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich had managed to make it there, and had called Yumi to get to the Factory right away. Odd was protecting younger students to closed classrooms, then left, only to end up where I had found him. The day was saved, and Jeremie had somehow turned back time so it never happened and no one would ever know. Except me.

"But how do I remember?" I ask aloud, but Odd only shrugs.

"That's Einstein's field. I just be awesome." He stretches his arm to scratch Kiwi between the ears. "This is a pretty big secret, though, so you can't tell anyone."

"About being awesome?"

Odd laughs, agreeing to that as well as there's a comfortable quiet. I find myself trusting him easier than I thought. Kiwi finishes his kibble and jumps onto the bed with us, resting his head on a sketchbook. Odd's. With a mischievous grin, I gently lift Kiwi's head off and remove the book as I page through it.

"What're you-Hey!" Odd notices what I'm up to and tries desperately to stop me as he attempts to snatch it back. I swear I hear a knock on the door over Kiwi's barking and our battle. Odd must have heard it too as he stops to listen, both of us still holding the sketchbook with no intention of giving up just yet. Confused to his master's ending of the tug-of-war game and wanting to play too, Kiwi barrels into Odd's back and knocks him over from being off balance. His body leans over mine as I'm knocked over despite him being as small as me. Both our cheeks blush a furious red and the door opens to reveal Ulrich who looks unsure if to come in or leave.

"Explain." He decides on the first as he raises an eyebrow at his roommate.

"Bad Kiwi!" Odd scrambles to his feet and pins the blame on his supposed best diggity dog.

_Who's the traitor now? _I manage to think, my mind having been fried from the past minute.

"H-Hi, Ulrich." I wave sheepishly and stand, planning on getting as far away possible.

"Why are you here?" Odd asks, trying to change the subject as he manages to take the sketchbook back. _Darn it._

"It's my room, too, you know." Ulrich reminds him, still not happy. "Besides, Pencak Silat lessons start tomorrow night."

"What's that?" I question innocently but also curious.

"Self-defense." Ulrich informs me as he sits on his own bed. "Jim teaches it, which reminds me. I saw him starting his rounds, so you better get out before he catches you."

"You don't care that I'm in here?"

"I room with him. Nothing surprises me anymore."

"Hey!"

* * *

After an awkward bout of saying 'good night' to them both, I come across Jeremie just about to enter his room.

"Um, Jeremie_?"_ I get his attention as he pushes his glasses up, surprised to see me up here.

"Erm, what is it? You really shouldn't be-"

"_I know."_ I remember him speaking English before, and I don't want any ears after learning their secret. "_And I know about it, too. I won't tell anyone, so you can count on me. I swear."_

"_Glad to hear it." _He must be half-asleep, and no wonder with everything he's in charge of from what Odd had said. Einstein, indeed. _"We'll start tomorrow-"_

"Catkin! What're ya doin' up on the Boys' floor?" _Crap. _Jim's voice booms and jerks Jeremie into full consciousness.

"_I-I-" _Jim's scary when he's mad, plus with his large size...

"She got lost and wandered up here. I was just about to take her to Aelita." Jeremie covers automatically, as if used to lying to Jim on a whim. _"So Odd told you?"_

I nod as Jim approaches us, losing his quick anger to a kind understanding.

"_He did. Like I said, you can trust me."_

"What're ya two talking about?" Jim asks, and Jeremie yet again covers for me.

"That she'll fit right in."

"Huh." Jim shrugs, still having no clue as I smile, but accepts it anyway. Jeremie vanishes into his room and Jim turns to me. "Well, off to bed with ya. Downstairs, Kaylee, c'mon."

Jim might be talking to me as he leads me to Aelita and I's room, but I can't hear him over what Jeremie had said. Just like that, I know their secret. A big one with the fate of the world from an evil virus that they fight back on a daily basis. That's just...amazing. Even though I've just learned this, I can't wait to join in the fight. I thank Jim when we get there, and he reminds me yet again to come to him if I need anything.

"I will, Mr. Jim"

"Jimbo." He insists. "Glad to see ya made friends with Belpois. He's a good student. Like I told ya earlier, they're a secretive bunch, but you'll be alright."

_More than you think._

"Thanks, Mr. Jimbo."

"Hmph." He snorts, almost expecting that. "Now off to bed with ya."

"Yes, sir."


	9. Warnings and Answers

**(A/N): A shorter chapter this time, but have no fear! There will be excitement and such eventually. Also, breakfast. Yum.**

"So Odd did tell you." Is the first thing Aelita says to me as I enter the room. She's sitting on her bed, feet dangling over the edge and with the look that she's done a lot of thinking lately. "Jeremie sent me the message."

"Yeah, I know everything-" I start to admit, though no longer as happy as I was because of the emotionless expression on Aelita's face.

"You've been very nice to us, and I know you have nothing to do with any of this, but hear me out." She stands in front of me, as if trying to be intimidating as she warns. "We've already been betrayed once, and that almost cost us everything. Even what remains of my father."

"Okay." I nod. So that was why they were so secretive around me, probably even more so after what had happened. "I swear not to tell anyone-"

"It wasn't even that." Aelita interrupts again, as if reliving the memory again. "He was corrupted by XANA, and is now controlled by it. I want you to swear you won't do that."

_A hero controlled by the villain. _If this XANA could do that, how can I promise not to be?

"I won't, and if I do, well." I try to think of a suitable punishment. "I'll date Odd."

It gets a laugh out of her, at least, as I offer my hand to shake.

"I'm glad we're roommates." Aelita admits gratefully, and I am, too.

"I do have a ton of questions for you, though." With all that I have, who knows if either of us will get any sleep.

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, why's Odd a purple cat?"

* * *

We must have fallen asleep at some point, because when I open my eyes again, there's early sunlight peeking in through the window as Aelita's alarm starts to beep.

_"Five more minutes."_ I groan, feeling the jet lag take hold as I try to drown out the sound with my pillow.

"_Morning, Kaylee._" Aelita yawns, confusing me for a moment until I hazily remember that she could also speak English as well as every language since her ten years in the supercomputer. She's as smart as Jeremie, so it's no wonder the two were an item considering their history. I think it's cute. Now if only Ulrich and Yumi could confess their feelings-but I'm getting ahead of myself as I curse the morning yet again and struggle out of bed. My things are already sorted out, having taken care of that during our talk last night. Maybe I should have figured it out as I went along, the information still swimming around in my head as I search for something to wear (**A/N: Not like they wear anything different, huh?**). Despite all what she could answer, not even she knew about my remembering, but maybe Jeremie could explain it today. A green t-shirt with the silhouette a white cat's head in the center and a blue pair of pants call my name as I withdraw them from the drawer. A 'ping' from the computer emits with a tiny tune as Aelita checks it.

"You've got an email." She tells me, and I already know who it's from.

They're relieved that I'm doing okay, thrilled that I've made friends already, and of course, want pictures. Mom wants to know how I'm feeling and I type that I'm doing alright. Better, even.

"She must really care about you." Aelita comments as I read the message aloud.

"Well, that's parents for you." I say on a happy note, not willing to admit that it kinda drives me nuts even though I get why they're worried. "They're curious about you, too. Should I let them know you have pink hair?"

"Sure." Aelita sounds distant and I glance over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." She plays it off, but I know something must have bothered her. Maybe with what she had said about her father last night? _Oops_. "Why does she ask if you're okay?"

"I was in a bad accident two months ago while saving a little kid, and I was put into a coma." I tell her, shrugging like it wasn't that much of a big deal. I had saved his life, and at the time, hadn't considered my own safety. "He wasn't hurt at all, but I got pretty banged up."

"That's...impressive." She's truly amazed by the feat.

"Yep. I'm a real lifesaver."

It was one of those situations you would always see and hear of. The speeding car, and tiny child going after his precious ball that bounced out of his grasp and into the street. I saw it happen, and ran to get him out of the way, getting hit by the car slamming its brakes in return.

The coma I had been in had lasted for weeks, until I had woken up during a powerful storm that had taken out the electricity to the hospital, or so everyone had said. After that, I had gotten the letter to travel abroad to go to school here at Kadic. Quite the story, huh?

"You really will fit in." Aelita agrees with what Jeremie had told me last night, but I wonder just how well. She's still mad about William, and no doubt everyone else still is as we head for the Cafeteria for breakfast. How can I expect to fit in after a betrayal like that, even if it wasn't me?


End file.
